


Leo凛 - 电光石火

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 架空复古，浪漫主义的奔逃
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 1





	Leo凛 - 电光石火

AU

地名纯属虚构

月永雷欧曳出一根延音线，早已开叉的钢笔笔尖拉破了粗糙的稿纸。这一不圆满的休止符转瞬又湮灭于他尚未冷却的灵感激情之中，这股洪流依旧在他的身体内横冲直撞，催发出的汗水挂在他的额头眼睫，然而这位沉浸在自我世界中的狂人对此毫无意识，正如他对早已在创作中途已经用尽的墨水也未能察觉一般。

还不够、还不满足——这几张稿纸的方寸之间难以盛下这位天才的澎湃热情，他扔下笔向后靠在椅背上，左边的车窗外落日余晖浸染下的疾驰景象，右边和对面是百无聊赖翻看车厢简报和餐车食单的两位同行者。

豪华的洲际列车给贵宾们提供了充足宽敞的单间，奢侈的装潢点缀在从柔软帐顶到厚实门把的每一个角落，来自世界各地的昂贵货物在这方居室里争奇斗艳，然而这个镶金嵌玉的温柔乡对月永雷欧的思绪来说只是一个难以完全振翅的鸟笼，他执意要打开朝向过道的厢门，理由是通过观察过往乘客能抓住乍现的灵光。

他的目光跳跃到各个旅客头顶，试图把那一个个脑袋臆想成五线谱中的音符。然而追求潮流的时兴染发和女士们夸张的礼帽装饰频频作梗，月永雷欧兴味阑珊，却在此刻瞥到了走来的一个人。

先是对方的漆黑头发吸引了他。这简直是一个完美的全音符——他在心里展开了一卷谱纸。

然后是眼瞳、嘴唇、下颌、颈线，对方精致的面庞显然也是吸引他视线的一大要素，那人的神情笼着迷蒙的困倦，而不修边幅的着装正是在启发自己创作一首慢板。

灵感在泉涌，手中的笔已经没有墨水了，甚至他脑海里谱写音符的速度都跟不上那股涌动的狂潮。

他的同行者中的一位——濑名泉刚刚注意到桌子对面朱樱司的小动作，后者的视线在“甜点”那一页已经停留了超过五分钟，且手指一直在对桌上的侍者铃蠢蠢欲动。濑名泉正准备出口教育两句，却被邻座的动静吓了一跳，他们的小队长单手撑住座椅扶手直接跳过了他的膝盖，带着狂喜的表情冲向了过道里的陌生人。

朱樱司瞠目结舌，转头看到濑名泉也是一头雾水，面面相觑的两人花了小半分钟才回过神来，手忙脚乱无奈默契不够，准备追人的濑名泉和朱樱司在出门时绊倒在一起，等他们重新举目四顾，那个疯子艺术家已经和那无辜成为他的猎物的过客一起失去了踪迹。

面前的人带着笑看他。

月永雷欧回忆着他们如探戈一般的进攻与防守——在抓起手腕的瞬间便开始试探，眼神交汇着电流般的讯息，表情收敛着错愕，继而转化成一点玩味和期待，然后他被自己带到了上一节普通车厢的洗手间里，空间狭隘，难以转圜，这位偶然踏进他视线的过客后腰抵着洗手台的边沿，上半身为了与他拉开一些距离而微微后仰。

他明明像是抗拒着他人的触碰，为何微笑却又叫人心痒地游刃有余。

月永雷欧撑在他的腰侧试图凑近，这动作本该属于一个冒犯轻薄的无礼之徒，可他那双只盛着纯粹的生机与好奇的绿眼睛又似乎只有最纯洁的孩童才会拥有。

创作者有两种时候最为痛苦，灵感苦等不来的干涸期或是欲望喷薄却难以将它投射进现实的创作期。月永雷欧此刻正饱受后者的折磨，他急需纸笔来宣泄灵感，然而千百种组合方式一起冒头，让他忍不住想再接近一点这个泉源。

“啊……这种幸福又痛苦的感觉，inspiration在源源不断地涌出……”月永雷欧迷醉地吐出狂言，“在与你的相遇中会诞生出绝世的名作，告诉我你的名字，我将用它来命名这首为你而作的曲子，让它流芳百世！”

这位偶然被他捕获的缪斯似乎并不抗拒他的疯狂，那双眼瞳里晃荡着醉人的醇酒，向他倾身的时候月永雷欧觉得醺然欲醉，他们之间的距离被缩小到耳畔的一个呼吸。

“你可以叫我，凛月。”

月永雷欧咀嚼着这两个音节，又被他即兴加入了一个暧昧的促音，像是在简单的乐句里那个点睛的装饰音。舌尖轻轻抵住上颚，齿列上下碰合轻擦。

他捉住了对方想要退回原位的脸，月永雷欧此刻有想要亲吻的冲动，他在贴合的双唇里念他的名字。

濑名泉指挥朱樱司往后面的车厢找人，他在往前的一路里打听到了蛛丝马迹，最终停在洗手间门外。他意图扣门的指关节还没碰到木板，眼前的门突然震动了两下。

濑名泉抽了抽嘴角，门板的震动愈演愈烈，内侧的插销也在孔洞里吱嘎作响，他纠结是直接踹门还是留点面子先敲个门。

可他要找的人却似乎并不讲究面子——濑名泉甚至听到一声勾人的呻吟。

饶是濑名泉也想骂人，他认识月永雷欧多年，还以为这人最疯的当数是裸奔跳瀑布（在他的阻止下未遂），没想到现在已经出息到能干出一见钟情厕所打炮这种事。

不过好歹听着这声不是他，还算有点面子——才怪，濑名泉烦得想踹门打断办事，可月永不要面子他还要啊，他们还带着个朱樱司呢，要是真摔出来两个裸男怎么办？幸好是他来了这边找人，濑名泉心想，给未成年撞见那也太不成体统了。

他庆幸了一半就见着那倒霉孩子朝这边走来，一边指着后头示意搜查无果。濑名泉真是头大，迎上两步挡着朱樱司，他心想我是保护组织幼苗茁壮成长免受毒害，给这狗男男打掩护绝非我本意。

朱樱司被他哄回了包厢，可月永雷欧还是没有着落，这小孩还没见过世面，都提议去找列车长借个电报机了，说是得给天祥院哥哥大人送个消息。

怎么需要惊动天祥院！濑名泉想可不要再添乱了，要是人家笑到住院可就更加麻烦了。他宽慰说かさくん虽然你幼稚年轻不懂事但我还是要告诉你，队长就那样，灵感来了到处跑，准保马上就回来，况且我们在火车上呢他能到哪里去？

朱樱司将信将疑，濑名泉顺势打铃叫来了侍应生给他拿了个芭菲，这招果然立竿见影，半口草莓下肚他已经把乱跑的Leader忘在脑后。

在他挖到最后一口的时候月永雷欧还真的回来了，濑名泉抬头看了他一眼就眼皮狂跳。

濑名泉是个成年人，一眼就看出他正在贤者时间，欲壑暂时被填满，身心俱足的畅快与安逸仿佛具化成了周身的气场，温和平静却带着显于被察知的炙热冷却后的余温。

濑名泉酝酿着一番说教，然而月永雷欧落座后说的第一句话就惊掉了朱樱司的勺子和濑名泉的下巴：“我迷上他了。”

“你等等，”濑名泉觉得有无数问题要问，掂量一番后先挑了一个开口，“你都不知道他是谁、他是什么人，万一他是——”

“他是笨蛋皇帝的人。”月永雷欧满不在乎地打断，靠回椅背准备闭目养神，许久没听到追问的他又好奇得掀开眼皮瞄了瞄同室的两人，发现他们还处在震惊和欲言又止之中。

哇这个奇怪的样子可真好玩，我最喜欢了！那就再附赠一个惊喜好了：“虽然他似乎有所隐瞒，但他绝对是那个朔间家的人，至于和‘魔王’具体什么关系，我还是更喜欢不知道答案的妄想！”

等两位对“朔间凛月”这个名字翻来覆去研究了半个晚上的同伴终于睡下之后，月永雷欧却了无睡意。如今他蹑手蹑脚离开了豪华车厢，沿着过道穿过餐车和棋牌休闲室，回想起傍晚那次来去杳然的“艳遇”，不真实感姗姗来迟，然而浑身洋溢的纾解之后的畅快感觉又提醒他确有此事。

他在酒水车厢的吧台前与他的“艳遇”对象再次不期而遇。

朔间凛月坐在高脚凳上，晃动着酒杯里的暗红液体，朝着他的方向遥遥举杯。

月永雷欧坐到他对面，掏出了口袋里仅剩的几个银币，向酒保要点一杯和朔间一样的酒。

听闻他的要求，酒保面露难色，朔间却愉悦地低笑起来，他仰头喝下最后一口液体，随意地把高脚杯抛给酒保，在这位侍者惊慌的动作时勾过了月永的脖子。

他像只黏人的猫，舔开月永的牙关，吻技比傍晚那次更加缠绵，像是执意要让对方的味蕾品尝他的舌头。

月永雷欧被整个口腔的血腥味撩起了血性，他揽着朔间凛月的腰，对方配合地坐到他腿上，他们吻得难解难分又旁若无人。

周围的两三旅客分享着或是羡慕佩服或是揶揄打趣的低笑，酒保悄然退出吧台，他摇着手铃提醒：“前方即将到站，苍石的法布列齐，请要下车的旅客提前做好准备，重复一遍，前方到站……”

朔间凛月按着月永雷欧的肩膀示意这个吻到了尾声，然而他自己退出时也依然一脸不舍，他抚着这个应该只是第二次见面的“陌生人”的脸，提出了诱人的邀请：“不如和我一起私奔吧……？”

列车在站台停稳，车门打开后他们赶在提着行李的旅客之前跳了下来，月永雷欧爆发出一阵大笑，他牵起朔间凛月的手，在月色清辉下，在群山环抱中，畅快地奔跑进了陌生的冒险之中。

他们跃下月台，时间已近后半夜，寥寥到站的旅客像是游鱼融进了夜色里的大街小巷，这两位他乡陌客踏着夏夜干燥石板路漫无目的的奔跑，在昏黄的夜灯下靠着墙壁流汗喘气，他们被“一见钟情”这个美妙又神奇的词语施了魔法，他们难以自制地望进对方的眼睛深处，然后同样难以自制地接近彼此，分享今夜的不知第几个吻。

他们的脚步停在一家小酒馆外，它难得的在这深夜依旧灯火辉煌、笑语欢腾。

月永雷欧的眼睛腾起亮光，他拉着朔间凛月风风火火地闯进去，一下成为所有人的焦点。

借着眼镜核对账本的老板、端着泛沫麦酒的壮实女仆、叉起烤牛肉的肥胖大叔、还有那角落里拉着手风琴伴乐的瘦小歌手都把目光投到了他们身上，朔间凛月也看着月永雷欧，他期待着这个天才会想出怎样疯狂的点子。

他面前的艺术家朝他弯腰鞠躬，接着单膝跪地献上一个吻手礼，“请和我一同完成这支曲子，我的缪斯。”

有人吹响了第一声口哨，然后掌声传染开来，在整个酒馆的起哄之中朔间凛月率先走向了一侧的钢琴，老板看着气氛热烈，乐见其成地重重点头。

他掀起琴盖的时候月永雷欧也坐上了琴凳，他率先在琴键上敲出一串音符，流畅的换指和连绵的和弦是夏夜绝妙的注脚。朔间凛月闭着眼睛感受他的琴音，揣摩对方渐强的琶音是在如何描绘自己。这种感觉新奇而令人兴奋——一位艺术家在狂热地为自己谱曲。

朔间凛月在一个休止符里加入进来，他负责更为清越的高音区域。他轻快地敲着琴键，像是在不满自己单一的慵懒印象。他这点好胜心简直可以灌醉月永，这位作曲家的脸上腾起红晕，他放缓自己的演奏速度，将这次即兴的主导权交到对方手里。

他们之间的距离比普通的四手联弹更近了几厘米，手肘和大腿不时撞到，擦起又一串火星，朔间凛月瞥过来的眼神带着一丝挑衅，汗水也浸湿了他的鬓发，顺着脸颊流进领口，月永雷欧看过去，正好看见那水珠滑过他锁骨下的吻痕。

一曲终了，月永雷欧的手指久久不肯离开琴键，他潮红的脸颊彰显着难褪的亢奋，继而他感到腿上一重，朔间凛月竟然抱着他的腰直接睡倒，对方柔软的黑发下包裹着倦意十足的脸，他打着哈欠道了句“晚安”，不管不顾径自入睡，像是缩小成了一个孩童。

月永雷欧的手指挑过他的发梢，对他的任性抱怨了两句不满，然而朔间凛月的撒娇功力更胜一筹，他拱着月永的上衣试图把耳朵也埋进去好隔绝这些咕哝。

酒馆老板率先对这两位不速之客鼓起掌来，口哨和叫好在他们周围此起彼伏，月永雷欧背起已经睡着的朔间凛月，将柜台上为他们准备的报酬扫进口袋，夏季早起的晨光洒进酒馆的前门，东边的天空正由晦暗悄然过渡至清明，月永雷欧察觉到这一变化时，突然意识到，这只是他们相遇后的第一个早晨。

他们租了一辆老式登山车， 载满燃料、食物和野营道具，一路向瓦列西尼山进发。帐篷扎在雪线三千米以下，正对着一壑深渊和万顷森林。

月永雷欧在那个早晨曾经想一走了之。像他过去造访过的无数城市那样将苍石的法布列齐抛在身后，再次踏上漫无目的的流浪，然后等待被濑名他们找到。

然而他在那一束晨光里的确感受到了什么天启——他用上了这个夸张的词汇来形容当时那种超验的体会——仿佛电光石火，在倏忽变幻的瞬息里这一刻突然定格，现在、未来、世界、宇宙，这些词汇挤成一团在他脑海里叫嚣，但它们离成为催发创作的灵感还差一步，缺的究竟是什么呢？

趴在他背后的朔间凛月发出了小猫的呜叫声，他蹭了蹭月永的肩膀，额头贴着他的后颈，像是要藏起自己的脸庞。

啊，他真可爱。

一瞬间他茅塞顿开，这个简单的感慨成了一把打开门扉的钥匙，当看清了那门后藏着的是哪一种感情时，月永雷欧罕见地害羞了。

现在他知道了朔间凛月讨厌阳光。

与其说是情感上的讨厌不如说阳光对他的体质有害，日夜颠倒的作息不仅养出了朔间凛月白皙的外表，也造就了他阴晴不定的个性，他时而是最黏人的情人，他会要求月永雷欧在长长的白日里一动不动充当他的枕头和靠椅，并且从不遮掩他对肌肤相亲的享受；时而他又会心情恶劣地恶语伤人，幸而月永雷欧的思维同样跳脱超然，这两个在与他人相处时都常常制造麻烦的祸端被命运撮合到了一起，并且无可否认那种一见钟情所引发的强烈吸引并不只是单方面地存在，它使得月永雷欧搁置了漂泊无定的本性而将目光长久地停留在一个人身上，同时它也让朔间凛月接受一个陌生人成为知交的过程迅速缩短。

他们在夏日的山林里回归成了礼貌的旧时代人，新兴的电波通讯和柴油发动机还没有将它们的触角伸向这自然深处，他们凭借罐头和野果解决温饱，偶尔靠月永雷欧捕到的溪鱼改善伙食。事实上这座山上遍布牧场，出来散步的羊群常与他们打个照面，月永甚至有一次脱光了衣服全裸着追着一只羊跑，最后揪住了它的鬈毛并短暂征用它当了自己的坐骑。

朔间凛月就坐在浓密的树荫下望着他的愚蠢行径，当后者终于对那可怜的动物失去兴趣回到他面前时，他既没有发表尖酸的嘲弄也没有作出夸张的惊讶，朔间凛月拽着月永雷欧的小辫子把他拉向自己，把他吻到胯下硬起，然后再把他推开，“你现在好脏，不要碰我。”

接着一场夏季独有的阵雨突然造访。

月永雷欧在大雨里旋转，甚至想拉着朔间凛月来一段雨中的探戈。但是他的情人却讨厌雨水，方才对裸奔狂人的戏弄带来的坏心眼愉悦还没有持续多久，现在又被烦躁取代。雨水透过枝叶落下，弄湿头发的触感让他十分难受。

他喊了两声月永雷欧，后者却沉浸在雨点带来的灵感之中对他的呼唤充耳不闻，朔间凛月生起气来，可他也不想回到他们扎的帐篷里，那简易的布木结构必然在这滂沱大雨里情况糟糕，总之他现在想抛下这个疯子。

他冒着雨往一个方向走了几分钟，大雨和阳光一样，对他们家族的人来说都是难渡的劫难，况且他的确缺乏锻炼，寒意和湿透的衣服一样贴着皮肤，朔间凛月觉得有点昏沉。如果是那个笨蛋的话，大概被雨淋了都不会感冒。

身体的不适总是容易催生胡思乱想，朔间凛月的赌气渐渐变成了掺杂着委屈的低落情绪， 他现在只想找个地方一个人待着，安静、阴暗、干燥。

可是他的手腕被抓住了，他回头一看，对上了月永雷欧严肃的一张脸。

这个人聒噪又阳光，现在还浑身湿漉漉——所幸他跑来找自己的时候还知道套上了裤子，是朔间凛月现在最不想对付的一类东西，他脾气上头只想甩掉月永的手。

朔间凛月自认为力气不小，但月永雷欧抓的很紧，甚至让他觉得有点痛。他便垂下头不再挣扎，过了一会儿吐出闷闷的一句“好疼”。

月永雷欧被他的撒娇打败了。像是为他的心情做投影，阵雨像它来时的那般同样仓促地结束了。天空瞬间放晴，空气里的水珠散射着七彩的虹光。

他来找朔间凛月的时候的确不太愉快。性格磨合时的龃龉最能磨灭一见钟情那本难长存的心动感觉，他们的确很不了解彼此，缺点的暴露也是迟早的事，也许他烦躁的不是对方的任性而是对这一现实的认知。

但那又有什么关系呢？月永雷欧带着朔间凛月找到一间猎人木屋时心想，多了解他一点，就觉得他真是个奇怪的人，而我最喜欢奇怪的人了。

这个简朴的小屋里堆着一些去年冬天留下的木柴，墙上挂着老旧的绳索和用破的手套，除此之外只有简单的一张床和一套桌椅。

这显然比他们原来的据点强得多。月永雷欧把他们的帐篷和食物都搬来了这里（至于那辆老古董车，早在他们私奔途中就寿终正寝了），而朔间凛月在此期间一直试图补眠。

他蜷缩在光秃秃的床上又困又冷，明明是夏天，但是没有东西覆盖依旧难以入睡。月永雷欧在离开之前为他生了火，但没有替换衣服的情况下他懒得脱掉衣服，于是在月永搬家回来后，就看到他裹着湿透的衣服蜷在床上发抖。

“リッツ、リッツ！”他的喉咙里冒出一串生气的咕噜声，雷欧像对付一只缩起来的虾那般舒展开凛月的身体，剥下那层外衣，用带来的毯子重新包裹住他。

凛月陷在褐色的毛毯里，只露出一双眼睛撑开来望了他一眼，然后又缩回去蠕动到了小床的一侧。

他现在看起来倒真的像是蘸了沙律的去壳鲜虾。雷欧欣然接受了他的暗示，爬上来抱住了他，床板很硬，但凛月很软，雷欧闭上眼睛，沉入了夏日清爽午后的困倦里，熟悉的灵感伴着睡意缓缓按摩他的神经，在他脑海里唱起了一首摇篮曲。

梦里他在夏威夷和队友们享受着海鲜大餐，濑名泉对高蛋白和卡路里耿耿于怀，朱樱司在他的威压之下放弃了热带水果冰淇淋巨无霸，只有月永雷欧大快朵颐，一人干掉了三只帝王龙虾。

鲜美甘甜的口感似乎真的在舌上回荡，他在半梦半醒又觉得那紧实饱满的肉质唾手可得——某种意义上他的白日梦的确成真了，月永雷欧睁开眼，发现自己也被卷到了毛毯里，赤条条的凛月就在他的怀里手下。

朔间凛月似乎醒了有一会儿，他用那双血红眼瞳看人的时候似乎总是含情带笑，他吻了吻雷欧的嘴角，接着是喉结，再往下直到腹部，然后他们四目相对，传递着试探与暗示。

昼伏夜出的生活让他们的一切夜间活动都似乎正当了起来。

凛月跪在他身上承受扩张，月光洒在他身上，脖颈的弧度和胸口的线条都愈发惑人。

他的确是我见过最适合黑夜和月色的人。月永雷欧这么想着，抬起他的身体又放下来。

肉体的契合程度更走在灵魂之前，朔间凛月纵容着喘息，在欲海的浪巅吻着月永雷欧掌心的茧，笔杆不会在那个地方磨砺，那不是属于艺术家的一双手；而他也从不在雷欧面前刻意掩盖后背上家徽的纹身，在最初互相解开皮带的时候，他就把那光明十字挂坠塞进了雷欧的口袋。

虽然点到即止，但他们都心知肚明。

这种心照不宣的默契从他们邂逅开始便起着重要作用。他们的灵魂像两颗彼此吸引而行将对撞的陨石，有了中间这层隔膜才减小了许多摩擦。月永雷欧爱朔间凛月的神秘主义，朔间凛月也对月永雷欧仅靠妄想就能满足的好奇心十分满意。他们在秀丽山间挥霍时日，躲在理想乡里做着仲夏夜之梦。

直到月永雷欧打破了这个平衡。

彼时他们正躺在一片林间空地上等待日出，层叠的云层从边缘亮起，如水洇湿纸张一般，光逐渐晕染了整片东方。

这种场景很能给人以恢弘的联想，像是宗教故事里堕天使落向地狱、或是诸神之战的背景大抵如此。

月永雷欧直直看着天空，突然开口：“你是皇帝的亲信还是魔王的族裔？如果你被权力掣肘或是困于血缘的葛藟，我愿为你拔剑效劳。”

凛月笑了起来：“名为‘真实’的俗物不正是妄想的头等仇敌吗？我不属于任何人，我只是‘凛月’，偶然路过，为你停留。”

是了，我们彼此骨子里都是自由主义。停下是自由，离开也是自由，朔间凛月能够在他身边多久，他缺少计算的根据和勇气。

月永雷欧这个浪漫主义者在此刻突然现实了起来，sena和suo应该不会再纵容我下去了，算算时间他们也该找来了，而凛月的那一边，无论是皇帝还是魔王，显然更加不可能毫无动静。我还会继续流浪，他还会继续游走在日夜光暗之间，在我们相会时的这一点火花，是不是到了该熄灭的时候呢？

如果是面对敌人，他可以无情地射出子弹，但是怎么与露水情缘告别，他却实在没有多少经验。

太阳终究升起来了，夜露很快消失无踪。

他们在心照不宣的默契里决定回到俗世。

山上的牧场主人为他们提供了便车，他们在后排遥遥占据着两个窗口，用中间的距离来冷却热情，只专注风景而不看彼此一眼。

在进城的路口他们遇到了排查，一队穿着制服的人员检查着每一个进出入的行人或车辆，还有人拿着照相资料。

牧场主人是个像他的羊一般容易受惊的可怜人，显然是第一次遇到这样的场面，后座的月永雷欧和朔间凛月有些过意不去，本就无心躲藏，他们向这位善良的好心人致谢道别，然后走向检查的队伍。

一个本来坐着督查的官员走过来，他穿着白色滚金边的制服，一头青色短发，脸带笑容却带着强烈的压迫感。雷欧认出他胸前别着“皇帝”亲信专有的光明十字徽章，不禁对那位旧交的排场感到咋舌。

那人看到凛月便出声招呼道：“朔间大人，久违了。度假可还惬意？”

“忽略掉这个结尾的话，我很满意。”

“如果不是朔间大人——哦呀，我指的是您的兄长——都亲自来找皇帝大人要人的话，我们也不会对您多加干涉的，您是不是该给皇帝大人一个交代？”

“别来管我和小英之间的事。”

“好吧，朔间大人，我无意对您进行管教，这既不符合我的兴趣也超越了我的职责。不过想来您也已经尽兴，您的这次‘即兴发挥’倒是促成了我们与您的家族的合作呢，能有一个这么珍视您的兄长还真是幸福啊。”

“………一想到要回到充满着毒蛇的世界中去，我就恨不得一睡不起。”

月永雷欧还是第一次看到他这么冷淡的样子，这陌生的一面又让他对凛月刚按捺下去的兴趣卷土重来。

可是他们行将分别，这种欲望有害无益，雷欧甚至不想用这些离情来作新曲的灵思，艺术家总是最多情的那些人，可也往往最为多情所困。

那位官员像是才注意到月永雷欧的存在一般，匀给他一点恰到好处的惊讶与揶揄：“原来朔间大人的同行者是著名的军火商头领啊，您对在权力之间的游走有特别的兴趣吗？“

“何必又对两个本就准备了告别的人进行挑拨呢？”月永雷欧摇摇头，对这种从现实主义出发的揣测感到无比煞风景。“你的世界里应该多一点inspiration，也许我们只是更肤浅地被外表所吸引，又也许我们在相遇的瞬间就在灵魂之间奏起了共鸣呢？“

朔间凛月对他如此坦然地道出他们两人的始末感到些微的不快，但如果少了这份洒脱，月永雷欧身上那种吸引他的狂气与不羁大概就会大打折扣。前方是天祥院麾下的列队亲兵，后方是排队等待进城的车辆行人，这实在不是一个适合吻别的好地方。

他抓起雷欧的手，吻了吻他的手背。“也许我也想成为一个骑士。虽然我们将远隔万里，但依然能够为你驱驰。“

月永雷欧显然并不像他那样顾忌场合，他捧起凛月的脸直接给了他一个深吻。

身前身后的人们流露出一阵小小的惊呼。雷欧像是他们第一次遇到的那时候一样，贴在他的唇间呢喃，“What's past is——”

凛月笑了起来，补完了这句莎士比亚的名句，“prologue。”

凡是过去，皆为序章。

我们会在将来的无数场合再次相会，带着不同的面具，用不同的身份，但我们会再次被藏在彼此灵魂中的磁石吸引，每一次、每一次都坠入短暂热烈的爱恋之中。

鸣上岚对朔间凛月的远距离恋人好奇已久，作为沟通凛月与天祥院以及朔间零之间的调解联络官，他对自己的工作在这几年的兴趣显然大增，毕竟没有什么比一份神秘的恋情更能满足一个恋爱偏重主义者的好奇心的了。

此刻他们坐在沿街的咖啡厅里，朔间凛月拆开了今日新收到的来信。

厚厚的一叠乐谱里夹着明信片和几瓣干枯的蔷薇。

“哎呀，小凛月露出了很不错的表情呢~真好啊，人家也憧憬来一段罗曼蒂克呢。”

“小鸣要是真的想开展一段的话，为什么又要拒绝那么多的追求者呢？”

“啊啦，人家的眼光还是挺高的哦~像那位‘国王大人’那样的优秀男人人家才会考虑一下哦。”

朔间凛月笑得眯起双眼，“可惜啊，他·是·我·的。”

END


End file.
